The Alvin Pinata Art Project
by Wicket Wystri Warrick
Summary: What happens when Alvin brakes there art project, well five munks get even and they trick him of course. Five munks have tricked Alvin and soon Alvin becomes the art project itself and don't let him out.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**\- ALVINNN! and The Chipmunks Cartoon Universe CGI Series (2015-present day)**

**\- Age-wise, the chipmunks are 12 years old, in middle school- and are 12 inches tall.**

**\- I have to give thanks to:**

**hallhomestead, beta and hopefully a co-writer for me**

** Alvin333 for his ideas to help make it better**

**chapter 1**

* * *

"Alvin," shouted Simon at his oldest brother. "You broke our art project, the same one that's due on Monday. The very same art project that you wouldn't help put together!"

"I'm..."

"I don't wanna hear it Alvin, not this time," shouted Brittany.

"Hey," Theodore shouted at his older brother. "We've been working our butts off on this and, and you RUINED IT."

"Will everyone just listen and..." Alvin started saying before Jeanette cut him off.

"ALVINNNN!" Jeanette exclaimed, (in Dave's most famous yell call), "Sometimes you, you are so exasperating to all of us!"

"Can you please let..."

"NO Alvin," said Eleanor cutting Alvin off. "Sometimes you, you frustrate us all to our BOILING POINT and we've reached beyond that NOW!

"Look I'm SORRY! Really, really..."

"Alvinnn!" Simon's voice cut in like a hot knife in butter. "You keep saying sorry again and again... Just get out of our faces right now before we all say something really stupid that we could regret later."

"But..."

"Alvinnn!" exclaimed Theodore at his brother. "Please just do what Simon says this time. GOT THAT!"

.

.

.

"Just great teddy, just great!" Said Alvin to Theodore's teddy bear that was siting on his little brothers bed. "Ring-a-ding-ding-dong. The idiot strikes again and now give him the grand prize for being a blockhead. Now everyone is mad at me teddy and they didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. My girlfriend... probably my ex-girlfriend for life, my friends and both of my brothers are very angry with me. And you know what teddy, I don't blame them for it. I...I ruined our art project and I screwed-up, really big this time. The art project it... It was just sooo cool looking and I just wanted a better closer look and, and I accidentally smashed it in to thousand pieces. Plus, they're all right teddy, cause I really should have helped from the beginning and all. All I want to do, teddy and still want to tell everyone is that I'll do anything and I do mean ANYTHING they ask of me no matter what. That's IF they'll let me or even listen or hear me out. Why does this keep happening to me and... Dear GOD or heavenly of father, please don't answer that right now because I don't need to hear it. I'm, I'm just a stupid screw-up, blockhead teddy and... maybe I should just leave and live somewhere else like maybe with Mr. Talbot. Maybe he..."

_'OMG,'_ thought Brittany as she started to eavesdrop on Alvin at the boys bedroom door. _'He's really serious this time and he called me his girlfriend unofficially. Although I'm not surprised by it and even I see him as my boyfriend secretly. Well, I think I better go and not continue to listen to every thing he says. I wouldn't like it if someone was listening to my private conversation to my self when I get frustrated with my sister's.'_ Brittany figured she heard just about enough to realize that he was feeling really shitty about himself. Unknown to her, someone else was also listening to Alvin as he continued to talk to Theodore's teddy bear.

_'My brother, he only does this when he feels really low about himself and I think this is the lowest I've ever seen or heard him. But still I'm... I better go and talk to everyone about a new art project Idea that we can finish very soon and still make a decent grade by Monday.'_ thought Simon as he started to leave from his listening spot when Brittany and Simon literally crashed into each other in the hallway.

"Simon what's the big idea and why cant you look where you going," said Brittany sounding almost half pissed from what just happened.

"I was cleaning my glasses on my way the bathroom and as you know Brittany, I can't see a thing without them. So, what is your excuse for you running into me?"

"Humph, just like a Seville to ask a question with another question. As for me, I was um... hey wait a minute here, I asked you first Simon."

"I believe you were probably pulling an Alvin, also known as eavesdropping on other people. Because I can see your blushing very badly and your fidgeting like crazy right now. Namely your ears, nose and tail."

_'Good god Simon, your like Sherlock Holmes in the twenty-second century, the same show that we all love to watch on TV as a group.'_ "I was not and...what and you weren't...OMG Simon! You were eavesdropping on him like me weren't you. What did you hear from him and it had better stay between us in the dog house if you know what's good for yah. After all, you might accidentally become a furless, pink-skinned munk one night." Said Brittany with a slight threat in her voice.

"I, um heard more than I wanted to know Brittany, including the first part and yes it will stay in the dog house." _'I don't know if Britt really will do that to me or not, but I don't wanna take a chance right now. Cause I've seen first hand just how mad Britt can really get. Namely and mostly with Alvin at different times.'_ "I only went to go... I know my brother and, and at least he hasn't done something stupid yet. But I'm still too damn mad at him right now to go and talk to him."

"You're not the only one who's still mad, Simon, and Monday is just about around the corner. How are we ever going to make a new art project in time for Monday and for the contest?"

"I don't know yet and I want to call a meeting that will be held in the garage, so gather everyone except Alvin and tell them where to go. Nature calls me and I'll be there in a few minutes."

.

.

.

"I have called up this meeting because we have a code RED art project emergency. We all know Alvin destroyed our art project that's in a few hundred thousand pieces all over the floor and he's still in our bedroom talking to Theodore's teddy bear like I do sometimes when I'm frustrated with school at different times. So without further ado, lets start brain storming with ideas and not fantasy ideas that we all want to do to Alvin including myself." _'I'm so glad you could make it Alvin. Now lets start your education and B.T.W. your locked into your desk and you cant get out until you've read all ten thousand encyclopedia books.' _"Yeah real ideas."

'Douse him in hot pink,' thought Brittany. 'Then paint all of his fingernails and toenails hot pink. Get his big ears triple pierced and have the backs of the earrings soldered making them permanent. He'll have to wear a nice girl's bunny suit that will be permanently on him. The suit will give him a nice Chipettes body figure with big breasts. Then he'll have to wear a nice pink and red long dress all the time because he can't ever take the bunny suit off. I'll ask Jeanette to make a me a hair potion that will make Alvin grow instantly long, extremely long curly blond hair that will reach the grown. He'll have to keep lovely pink bows in his hair all the time because of how long his hair will be then. He kinda will look like Rapunzel when I'm finished. I'll have him keep pink bows on his tail and...'"What was that Simon, oh yeah real ideas. Well, a girl can dream cant she."

_'Oh Alvin,'_ thought Jeanette. _'You look so lovely as a beautiful BLUE flower in my garden. Your new roots will grow very fast, strong and deep with my new plant formula. I will make sure you get lots of water and fertilizer that will keep you flowering all year long and years to come. After all, you are a one of a kind plant now…'_ "Rats I cant do that to him and yeah I know real ideas."

_'Look Alvin,'_ thought Eleanor._ 'Look what I turned you into. All I had to do was keep on ironing until you were flat and thin like fabric first. Then I sewed a patch over your mouth to keep you from ever talking again. I cut and sew you into something useful for me to wear. You'll be my new dress with the letter 'E' on it for me to wear everyday and I turned your hat into a purse for me to have.'_ "Oh yeah...again, real ideas."

_'Humm'_ thought Theodore._ 'What should I turn you into Alvin, a dog perhaps or a new teddy bear. Yes! I'll turn you into a girl version of my talking teddy for my other talking teddy. First I'll have to get you re-stuffed with cotton, then have your mouth sewn shut and sewn into a permanent smile. Have a pull string voice box put inside you so you can say; 'Who wants to watch Talking Teddy TV Fun Time with me.' Have earrings sewn on to your ears. Have a red dress with the letter 'A' on the front sewn on to you with red bows onto your tail and head sewn right onto you and the letter A stands for Alison. You'll even have long curly blond hair that will go past your rump and you'll be my teddy bear's mate to my other teddy bear. I'll have your hands and feet turned into teddy paws. You won't ever need to eat or drink again after being turned into a real stuffed teddy bear and we can watch my favorite TV show called 'Talking Teddy TV Fun Time' together all the time.'_ "I guess I have to come up with some real ideas." _'Do I really want a girl talking teddy bear for my other talking teddy bear that bad?'_

"Okay everyone," spoke Simon. "I think its safe to say that we all got our fantasy ideas out of our minds and now we can start thinking of what we want to do. What ever we come up with, it has to be something fast, easy and fun for every one."

"Hey guys," said Brittany. "I know we all are still mad at Alvin and all. But I think we should make Alvin be apart of it some how."

"My sister's right," said Eleanor. "We all should do that and I know he love's being center of attention."

"I know he loves to model and pose for other people, including us," said Jeanette.

"Simon," questioned Theodore who was now looking at old stacks of newspaper that Dave had planed to recycle latter. "When is Dave ever gonna take all this newspaper down to the recycle place. I wish I had a toy rocking chair to sit on because I'm tired of standing."

"Theo," said Simon. "Dave said he would... hey guys, that's it! We can make something using all of Dave's old newspapers.

"We can build some sort of a sculpture by using paper mache and we are even recycling at the same time," said Jeanette.

"We could make Alvin be the sculpture model for us," said Eleanor.

"I wish I had a chocolate candy bar right now, because I'm hungry," said Theodore.

"Theodore your...That it!" Said Brittany. "A piñata! A My Little Pony paper mache rocking chair and..."

"We can make Alvin pose..." Jeanette added in.

"While we build the paper mache piñata around Alvin..." Eleanor also added in as well.

"And he would be the center of attention all the time." Theodore added.

"Yes he would Theo," said Simon. "And that will work perfectly. We'll make Alvin be the Art Project himself. We can trap Alvin on the inside of the piñata for the next three to four days. We can turn him in as the art project and enter him in the contest that's due on Monday. He can't destroy the art project if he's still trapped on the inside of it. He'll be immobilized and unable to talk back the whole entire time. Then we can let him out once the piñata contest is over. Plus, it will be our way to make him suffer and he'll even be helping us at the same time. So its a win, win for everyone."

"Hey guys," spoke Jeanette. "I quickly read on my phone on how to make a piñata. The first thing we need to do is..."

"Oh man I can't wait to start right now. I'll go and convince Alvin that we are desperate in need of his help right now," said Simon.

"Wait guys," said Brittany. "I think we all should go and have a talk with Alvin first and explain a few things to him, but still teach Alvin a lesson at the same time. So does everyone agree with me?"

"We do," they all said about same time together. When everyone started to come back into the house, Alvin was already waiting in the living room to be yelled at again. But this time, they felt the need to at least to hear what he has to say.

"Hi guys," said Alvin nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Before you all start yelling at me again, I'd like to say something first, that's if you'll let me...this time."

"Alvin..." said Simon. "Go on and say what you have to say. We'll listen to you. But after we listen to you, you must hear all of us out. Do we agree on this Alvin?"

"I agree with the terms Simon. I know I keep saying the same thing again and again. And I'm really sorry about it. I know I should have helped from the very beginning and... The art project, it really, really was so cool looking and all I wanted was a closer look at it. I just couldn't help myself and got too close and I broke it. I really want to help this time and I'll do anything you ask of me, that's if you'll let me. I know the project is due in three to four days and its already Thursday afternoon now. I know everyone has every right to still be angry with me and sometimes I wonder if everyone would be much be better off if I wasn't always here."

"Ok Alvin," spoke Simon. "We've heard it from you and now you must hear it from all of us. We still are very upset to angry with you, but we wouldn't be better off without you. You still are my brother and always will be. And If you really mean what you say and want to help us, then you must do exactly what we say. No matter what or how. Now we did come up with a new plan for a art project and we could really use your help getting everything in the house. And now it's our turn to for you hear all of us out, at one at a time."

"First you must...…" Said Brittany.

"I except the terms and...we have a deal guys. Like I said before, I'll do any thing what I'm told this time. No matter what it is. So what is it I have to do to so I can start helping?"

"Well first," said Theodore "You can start by bringing in all of Dave's old newspapers that he has stacks of in the garage and then you must undress down to nothing and put a diaper on. Will keep you informed as we see fit, but for now that will be all."

"Well okay, but I thought I was...'

"Alvin! What did we say," said Brittany.

"Do exactly what everyone says, no matter what. But can you at least tell me what we are going to make after I do that?"

"Well," said Jeanette. "I guess that's fair enough," _'for now.'_

"Now Alvin," said Simon. "We are going to make a paper mache piñata and we have decided that we'll use you as the base construction and we need to do it in three parts. The first part is making the head, legs, feet, arms and hands that we'll apply the paper mache on to you and that will take several hours to dry nice and hard."

"Simon," questioned Alvin. "Before everyone starts applying all that paper mache on to my head and the rest of me... Is my head going to be the skull part of the body? But my question is, how will I be able to eat if it covers my whole head except my eyes, ears and nose. I won't even be able to chew my food if I can't open my mouth."

Simon said, "You'll have to drink everything through a straw and now open up and bite on my custom made sport mouth guard that has a roller for your tongue to play with like a toy that I made for you. And if you notice, there's a small tube that sticks out. The small tube will let you drink your food. This sport mouth guard will prevent any sores that may or could happen during the long hours of your wait time being paper mached. In short, you won't get any sores form your braces that you and Theodore have and I know you could get them by sleeping wrong. Once your head, legs and arms hands and feet are dry nice and hard, we'll continue, but first I... I still wanna make sure that your ok first before we continue on to phase two and then three. After all, I don't want anything bad to happen to you and I just wanna make sure your going to be ok first before we proceed further."

"Just a few more questions." said Alvin "If it takes as long as you say it does to dry hard, then can't you at least do my arms and hands latter when I'm ready for bed or when I'm sleeping tonight. That way I still can play my games while I wait. Also what about school and such? Won't the teachers call Dave? After all, he is gone on business for the next few weeks. Not saying that I wanna go to school, but they...they might suspect something and..."

"Alvin I..." Simon started. _'Damn it all to hell Alvin! I can't believe you have a point this time.'_ "I'll just tell the teachers that you came down with something and had to stay home. I think it'll be ok with the rest of us if we do your arms and hands later tonight when your ready for bed and such." _'And it'll work in our favor at the same time latter.'_

Brittany spoke up, "plus I can help too Simon, and between us, they'll believe us. Simon can you help me get something in the kitchen cause I could use YOUR help in there?"

"What are Jeanette, Theodore and I supposed to do, just sit on the side lines and like watch. You better think again Brittany cause we can help in our own way to you know." stated Eleanor.

"Besides that," said Jeanette. "We have early release tomorrow with a school assembly, so there won't be any homework tomorrow after school."

"Brittany I…" Said Simon. "Alright fine. I'll come and help get what you need me for."

…

"Simon, I thought we were going to put Alvin in a complete paper mache body cast and trap him inside the pinata and not let him have fun at all." Brittany said, looking concerned.

"Brittany we are going to do that," Simon explained, "but I don't want to take the chance of something bad happening to Alvin. What if we had to take Alvin to the hospital because of some reaction he suddenly got for some unknown reason and how would we explain it to Dave? Gee Britt, I can see it now, Dave telling me, the one that was left in charge and how I puled an Alvin for being unsafe. I wasn't being responsible cause we all put Alvin in the hospital because we just had to put Alvin in a complete paper mache body cast in one night."

"Oh... I see and I guess its better to be safe for now then to be sorry latter. And you have a point at the same time Simon. So lets bring everybody some drinks. After all I did call you here for help didn't I?"

"Yes you did and if every thing is ok with Alvin in the morning, we'll continue with phase two and three tomorrow after school."

"Ok I guess I can except that, but can I at least torture him a little. Like can I dye his tail and ears hot pink or something like that. After all, he wont be able to move latter and you can torture him by reading the dictionary to him as a way to help pass the time." _'Plus I've been wanting a reason to get his big ears pierced with permanent earrings. He'll look cute with pink ears with pink eer-um red earrings I mean. And while I'm at it, I might as well put a tail ring on his tail and make that permanent as well.'_

"Brittany, I love the way you think and Dave will be gone for the next two to three weeks. So by the time Dave's back, things will be smoothed over with Alvin by all of us."

...

"Sorry guys," spoke Simon. "Brittany wanted my help to bring drinks for everyone and you to as well Alvin."

"Thanks Simon and so far I understand every thing what's going on. But again, why do I need to wear a diaper or diapers for the whole time starting now."

"Again," huffed Simon exasperatedly, "with the questions, but its a fair question to ask and I will tell you why. When nature calls, you won't be able to relieve yourself in the bathroom like your used to doing. Plus there's the long hours of having to wait while the paper mache dries."

"Oh yeah I sorta forgot that part. But nobody had better call me baby Alvie or make fun of me because I'm wearing a diaper or else there'll be some major consequence latter when I'm free and I do mean MAJOR CONSEQUENCES." Spoke Alvin with a slight threat in his voice.

"We..." said Eleanor "We all promise not to make fun of you Alvin including Brittany. Because if I find out that my dear oldest sister did that to you, she will have all of her cute baby pictures posted on every locker at school. After all, being the caption on the cheerleading squad does come with some advantages."

Brittany quickly blushed red before speaking to Alvin. "I know my little sister and she'll do it to me. So I'll pinky promise you right now about what you said. But I can't promise about my fantasy ideas ok Alvin."

"Britt, we all have fantasy ideas that we would love to do to each other. So we're good as long as you keep your word and fantasy ideas it to yourself."

"I will Alvin, I will try very hard to not to tease you." With that, both Alvin and Brittany gave each other a spit handshake completing the promise.

"Ok guys," said Simon. "Lets start with the head first and then do the legs and feet."

With that everyone started applying paper mache to Alvin's head completely covering everything except his eye ears and nose. The paper mache went everywhere including under his chin and all the way to the start of the neck making it impossible for Alvin to open his jaw or take off at all.

By the time they were finished with Alvin' head, it was total encased in paper mache. The only thing you could see that wasn't covered was when Alvin blinked his eyes. His ears stuck out for the time being before they too would be covered with paper mache. A spot was left for his nose so he could still breathe and a small tube stuck out from where his mouth would have been before it was covered up with paper mache.

"Well," said Simon. "That part is finish for the moment and it took little longer than I thought it would. And Alvin, will you quite fidgeting or at least stop moving your legs around and..."

"Mmm um muhm hmmm. Um Hum…" _'I'm sorry Simon, but I cant and um, nature calls me NOW and I really gotta...'_

"What are... um, oh," Theodore started saying. "Hey guys I think Alvin really needs to go and um relieve himself in the bathroom." Said Theodore with a slight giggle in his voice. "And I guess I'd be ok if you went to the bathroom to go relieve yourself right now. And Simon...or anyone else, don't say 'but Theodore' to me because I sorta do know what's it like when have to relieve yourself in diapers, its a feeling that feels very squishy and...nevermind about that. I should know because I get diarrhea from time to time."

"Mmmmmmfh! MMMFFFF!" _'Too late Teddy. I, um sorta used them and it feels discussing and its cold to me.'_

"Come on Alvin, I'll escort you to the bathroom so you can do your own business in there."

"Mmmmmmfh!" _'Teddy I don't... All right fine! But for the record, this is embarrassing for me I hope you know.'_

...

"Alvin! Just hold still and let me put a new diaper on you and you're gonna have to get used to using diapers sooner or latter. No matter what you think. Besides, you're still on probation with all of us and you still have to do what we say. So you should be thankful that you didn't really have to use them yet for the other one like me when I get diarrhea. So without further ado Alvin, here you go and your new diaper is on and nice and tight around your rump. And B.T.W. it looks cute to me you know and how it stick out." _'Boy Alvin, you kinda look hot to me wearing that diaper.'_

_'You gotta be kidding me TED and I hope you really are kidding about my butt looking cute to you,'_ thought Alvin as he had to watch his little brother diaper him up like some baby.

As Alvin got up off the bathroom floor. He started to washing his hands clean from having to go number two on the toilet. Theodore was just standing there waiting for the right moment to make his move that Alvin loved to do to Theodore all the time when he was wearing diapers because when Theo got a bad case of diarrhea from time to time. When Alvin stated walking out the door, Theodore took his hand and smacked his brothers diaper butt hard. Witch made a womph sound that made Alvin just about jump up and his face blush red if you could have seen his face.

"Mmmmmmfh! MMMFFFF!" _'TEDDDDYYY!'_

"Now you know how I feels when you do that to me, but at the same time, I now understand why you do that. Cause it really is fun doing that to someone wearing a diaper. So you can expect from me when ever I decide to do that. And B.T.W. I guess there's no real harm in smacking someone diaper rump for now on." _'Wow, that was fun to do that to you.'_

...

"Ok guys," said Theodore. "Were back and I told my brother some stuff that he needed to know." So with that being said, everyone started applying the paper mache to Alvin's legs and feet, completely covering his toes in the process.

Several hours latter.

"Are you doing ok Alvin and can we get you something," questioned Simon.

"Um Hum! Hmmm um muhm hmmm…" _'Man I'm so hungry right now, I'd get up myself and get me something, but I don't wanna wreck what every one has started plus I'm not dry yet so I cant move. After all, I did promise to do what everyone tells me to do no matter what.'_

"What was that Alvin?" said Simon "Cause I couldn't understand a thing what you said." _'Oh this is too perfect to be true.'_ "As I said before, we'll get you out once we are finished making the piñata around you like we said and promised latter." _'NOT!'_

"Muhm hmmm…" _'Simon...you'd better.'_

"Guys," spoke Eleanor now seeing what he was trying to say with his hands. "I think he's hungry, because Alvin keeps rubbing his tummy with his hands that we haven't covered up yet."

"Um everyone," Jeanette started saying. "I think we better feed Alvin every two to three hours or as soon we can for now on until he is free." With that being said everyone agreed to what Jeanette had said that they'll take turns keep Alvin feed as much as posable so he doesn't get as hungry.

"Mm hum muhm." _'Thank you Eleanor and Jeanette and now I'm starting to get sleepy. I'll eat first and then close my eyes for a bit.'_

A few hours later

"Hey guys, I think he's sound asleep," whispered Theodore to everyone else as the clock struck ten pm.

"I do believe your right Teddy," said Simon. "So lets start doing the arms and hands while he's sleeping and by the time we get out of school tomorrow they'll be mostly dry by then, if not all the way. Besides we get out 10:30 tomorrow so it'll work out even better for our real additional plans what we're going to do to him. But I still wanna do a complete a check all over him in the morning just to be safe." So with that everyone started applying more paper mache to Alvin covering all of his arms, hands and fingers.

In the morning

Simon was the first one up in the morning so he went down to go and check on his brother only to see that Alvin was spread out stuck on the floor and had been trying to get back up with his stiff arms and legs for the last few hours in the living room.

"Alvin what are you doing and how long have you been like this?" Simon just about instantly face palmed himself after saying that now realizing he cant answer back. "Simon you idiot, you know your brother cant answer back... Alvin hold still and I will help you back up. My guess you probably had to do a nature call and got up and tried walking but slipped and fell face down didn't you." After receiving a sorta of, of a nod yes from Alvin, Simon continued on. "Here let me roll you over onto your back so I can clean you up and I promise not to tell what I saw. But for now on please promise me that you wont try this again and stay on the couch."

"Mum muhm hmmm…" _'Simon, I've been stuck like this for a few hours now. Pleas just help me get back up and I don't wanna be seen like this by Brittany or the girls for that matter.'_

"Alvin I know you're embarrassed because you are turning you head away from me as I clean and put a new diaper on you. But at the same time, its also embarrassing for me as well, so we're evenly matched at this and Alvin, I cant believe I'm really going to say this, but I'll... Only I or Theodore will change you for now on and we won't have any of the girls do you, ok? After all we are used to taking baths and showers with each other. So its no different what I'm seeing right now."

"Mum muhm." _'Well that's easy for you to say, your not the one getting diapered. First it was my little brother and now its you. But at the same time, I'd rather have you or Theodore do me anyways and I hope it'll be mostly be you that does me.'_

After Simon finished doing changing his brothers smelly diaper and helped him back up on to the couch, Alvin tried giving his brother a hug with his stiff arms as best he could to show that he REALLY appreciated in what Simon just now had to do for him.

"muhm hmmm..."

"What are you trying... Oh! I'll take that you're... you're welcome Alvin. Now let me examine you thoroughly ok. But for me to do that, I have to remove my shirt and give you another hug. I also need to make sure that your not to warm or hot. After all, if I feel some dampness on you, its means your too warm and I need bring a fan and have it blow on you." As Simon started to do his examination to his brother, Simon was very surprised that his brother let him and Simon found out that indeed Alvin was a bit warm to the touch. So he got a fan and pointed it at him with a very slow speed of air blowing on his brother.

"Alvin thank you for letting do what I asked this morning and here's your food that's been very well blended. Now as promised last night, I will tell you what we're making. We are making a very cool 'My Little Pony paper mache rocking chair.' and you'll be the center of attention all the time until we are finished making it. But there's still lots to do and lots more work. In fact, I thing we might have a real chance of winning the contest with your help. So are you still game in what we are doing and we really, really need your help in doing this?" _'I'll use his own ego against him and trick him at the same time.'_

"Um Hum! Hmmm um muhm hmmm…" _'Of course I still am Simon and I do love being center of attention. But I... No! I did promise to help and they need my help really bad this time and I doo like the idea that we might have a chance of winning the art contest itself. I'll just shake my head yes so he can understand me and I hope I didn't brake any thing when I fell this morning.'_

"Thank you soo much Alvin and what are you trying to say or point at now? Hum well don't know exactly what your trying to tell me, but lemme look at what we have put on you so far. Humm, it looks like you did some damage to the paper mache that we put on you when you fell and its not fully dry yet. But don't worry we can fix it easily when we add more layers. Besides, we still need to add more paper mache to you anyways. So chin up Alvin and don't worry about it."_ 'My plan is working out perfectly and Alvin doesn't expect a thing so far. Not until it's too late when he sees that he's trapped inside and he finds out that he's the art project itself.'_

"Muhm hmmm…" _'Phew thank goodness that's a relief on my part,'_ thought Alvin.

"Well I need to get ready for school and well be back at home by 10:45 or so." Simon told Alvin. As he turned away he thought,_ 'Pretty soon big brother you wont be able to move at all and then I can torture you later. Oh what fun that well be.'_

"Muhm mmm…" _'Ok Simon and can... thanks for turning the TV on to a show that I like watching.'_

...

"Hey guys," spoke Simon to everyone upstairs. " I just now checked on Alvin and he's gonna be ok. But we need to find a way to make the paper mache dry much faster because its drying way slower than I originally thought it would. When we are at school today we can ask some of our teachers how we can get paper mache to dry little more faster. If we do that, we then can have the art project ready for Monday."

"Simon," Jeanette started to question. "Do you... Oh I see what you mean now. We still have lots to do if we want to turn in the Alvin piñata art project by Monday and have it be finished at the same time."

"Exactly," said Simon. "And so far Alvin doesn't expect a thing. Once we can find a better way to get paper mache to dry faster, we then can cover all of Alvin's body up all the way trapping him inside today after school."

"Hey guys," said Eleanor. "We better get dressed and get ready for school before we're late getting there."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**There you have it, the first chapter.**

**How can five chipmunks torture Alvin, when Alvin finds out that he cant move a muscle and is trapped inside the Piñata until Monday afternoon.**

**What other plans do that have instore for Alvin.**

**This is Triple 'W,' saying "Ta-Ta for now." (ツ) (ツ)**


End file.
